


De mutuo interés.

by SealWithATear



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealWithATear/pseuds/SealWithATear
Summary: — No creo que sea una gran sorpresa, pero a pesar de que me pones de los nervios la mayor parte del tiempo y me entran ganas de empujarte al mar, más concretamente donde descansa el Kraken más violento... me gustas.Elsa bajó la mirada a sus manos cuando los dedos de Wade rozaron los suyos y parpadeó.— Por desgracia para ambos, el sentimiento es mutuo.
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Elsa Bloodstone
Kudos: 1





	De mutuo interés.

—Por la pancarta que he visto afuera con "no más mutantes" escrito asumo que el disparatado plan de Wade de infiltrarse en Krakoa ha sido un completo desastre. — Comenzó Elsa Bloodstone, sin ninguna sorpresa en su expresión.— ¿Dónde está tu rey? 

—No, no acabó bien. — Confirmó Night Wolf, cruzado de brazos, un gesto defensivo que adoptaba cada vez que la cazadora de monstruos estaba cerca. — Volvió hace unas horas y ha estado desde entonces encerrado en sus aposentos. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca y el portazo que dio dejó en evidencia su poca disposición a hablar de lo sucedido o aceptar compañía. Es como... 

—Como un maldito niño de cinco años en una rabieta. 

Night Wolf entrecerró los ojos, mirándola realmente mal. 

—No era eso lo que yo diría. Le he visto alterado antes. Encolerizado y afligido tras el asalto de Kraven, y durante el entierro que sobrevino después, sin embargo por dificultosa que fuera la situación nunca se había encerrado. 

Elsa formó una mueca.

—Ya. Puedo ver por qué lo ha hecho ahora.

—¿Por qué? — Cuestionó Night Wolf, curioso por un instante, antes de negar con la cabeza al cambiar de opinión. — Eso no es importante. A lo que quiero llegar es que, sea cual sea el motivo que lo ha llevado a esto, es conveniente para todos que salga de esta crisis cuanto antes. — Como Elsa no habló durante los próximos segundos, Night Wolf suspiró con desagrado y prosiguió. — Le necesitamos disponible para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como nuestro Rey. Eres la más indicada para hacerlo volver con-- motivación. Cualquier cosa funcionará, siempre y cuando no lo saques de la habitación a patadas. — Advirtió. 

—¿La más indicada? — Inquirió la cazadora. — ¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Vosotros dos... Habéis pasado tiempo juntos. — Explicó el hombre lobo. 

—Escasas horas. 

—Las suficientes para marcar una diferencia. Él te escuchará. 

Elsa frunció el ceño. 

—¿A mí? Te has columpiado mucho. No le caigo bien. No va a recibirme dando palmas si entro para darle un sermón. 

— No le des un sermón entonces. Simplemente se agradable. No necesitas hacer mucho para contentarlo. 

— No sé a que te re--

— Ya he hablado suficiente contigo. — La cortó Night Wolf. — Ayudanos, -ayúdale- o vete. En ningún momento nuestro Rey nos comunicó que eras bienvenida aquí. Le recuerdo diciéndote que no volvieras más a la isla o acabaríamos contigo. Eso fue hace semanas. De algún modo te las has ingeniado para seguir volviendo pasando desapercibida. No voy a preguntar cómo. Tal vez no te vea venir la próxima, pero ahora mismo te estoy viendo, te tengo justo adelante y te aseguro que puedo echarte de aquí, y según las órdenes del rey que no han sido retiradas, debería. 

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Se ahorró explicaciones y fue directa al grano. 

—Bien, llévame hasta él. Haré lo que pueda. 

Cuando Night Wolf se fue unos minutos después, Elsa tocó la madera de la puerta del supuesto dormitorio de Wade con los nudillos tres veces. 

—¿Wade? 

Sonó un gemido de disgusto desde dentro de la habitación. 

—Lárgate. —Fue la respuesta vocalizada más elaborada que por poco Elsa no escuchó. 

—Voy a entrar. Espero que estés visible. — Hizo una pausa. — Más te vale estar visible. Voy a contar hasta tres. 

—No te atrevas--

—Uno, 

—¡Elsa! 

—Dos. 

—¡Oh por el amor de--! 

—Tres. — Con una sonrisa, Elsa abrió la puerta y Wade gruñó de nuevo desde su cama, pasándose las sábanas por encima de la cabeza como un crío. La cazadora cerró de nuevo la puerta y caminó hasta la ventana para abrirla y correr las persianas. 

Los retazos de luz solar no tardaron en alumbrar la cama en forma de un alargado y brillante rectángulo que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación. Era menos amplia de lo que hubiera esperado. Tuvo que recordar que dos semanas atrás Wade ni tan siquiera tenía un trono en el cual sentarse hecho con medidas humanas, y probablemente esta habitación no era un dormitorio como tal. Tenía toda la pinta de haber sido remodelada hacía poco. 

El bulto en la cama que era Wade se quejó y se movió como un gusano de seda como si la luz le molestara incluso debajo del edredón y la manta. 

—Largateeee.

—Nope. 

—Llamaré a mis guardias y te echarán a patadas. Te doy cinco segundos. 

—Night Wolf sabe que estoy aquí. — Le informó. —¿Quién te crees que me ha guiado hasta aquí? 

Wade murmuró algo incomprensible contra la almohada. A Elsa le pareció oír "Sucio comepienso traidor" al final de la frase. 

—Puedes enfadarte todo lo que quieras, pero no me voy a ir. —Sentenció Elsa y fue a sentarse en el lado de la cama que estaba libre. 

—Odio, de verdad, odio esto. — El bulto se movió para darle la espalda a la cazadora. Dio un pequeño saltito hacia el lado opuesto para alejarse más de ella. Elsa tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco. -— Llevaba años disfrutando de la soledad-- sí, he dicho disfrutando porque me encantaría volver a ella. Si tan solo hubiera sabido en su momento lo que me esperaría no hubiera deseado una mujer en mi vida. Maldita sea mi suerte, es la primera vez en siglos que hay una en mi cama, y como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, es de la forma menos divertida de la historia.

—Yo creo que has tenido muy buena suerte. ¿A cuantas más mujeres ves dispuestas a sacarte de aquí a patadas si hace falta? 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que vas a sacarme? — Una risa sarcástica acompañó sus palabras. 

— Sí. Definitivamente. 

—Como no tengas tres lingotes de oro debajo de la manga--

—Wade, joder. —A Elsa se le estaba agotando la paciencia. —Saca al menos la maldita cabeza. Estás siendo malditamente ridículo. 

Wade apartó las sabanas bruscamente. Pronto vio su cara desenmascarada y de pocos amigos. 

—¡¿Qué coño quieres?! Mira, voy a ser directo. He tenido un día de mierda, de esos en los que terminas literalmente apuñalado por la espalda por uno de tus mejores amigos, con la nariz rota y quemado por un puto rayo ¡solo por coger una puta florecita! 

—¿Te han hecho todo eso? — Frunció el ceño la cazadora. Sabía que los X-Men no iban a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos exactamente, no después de colarse sin invitación ni permiso en Krakoa, pero no los visualizaba reaccionando con tanta violencia. Seguro que Wade había escatimado en detalles. —¿Qué hiciste? 

—¡Nada! Pedí una residencia en Krakoa y una cura para el cáncer. La primera fue negada porque aparentemente "no pueden fiarse de mí" y la segunda-- es todavía inexistente. — Wade suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, sentado con las rodillas subidas. - Pueden revivir gente y curar enfermedades, pero no tienen nada para el cáncer. Además, dijeron que conmigo en Krakoa la isla iba a arder en menos de tres semanas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? 

—Bueno... No diría tres semanas. Yo dejaría de margen un mes antes de la inevitable destrucción. 

Wade la observó con ofensa. 

Elsa sonrió con cansancio. No le gustaba tener que decirle lo siguiente. Sentía que ponerse de su lado y opinar que los X-Men habían sido unos capullos iba a ser un signo de pura hipocresía, porque demonios, ella había hecho lo mismo con él no hacía más de dos semanas. Le había juzgado por su pasado y dejado que sus inmorales hazañas (que no eran pocas) dictaminaran de qué calaña estaba hecho el mercenario. Sería realista con él. 

—Wade. No tienes un historial precisamente limpio, y técnicamente tampoco eres un mutante. Sabes como de obsesionados están con eso. Para ellos es-- difícil confiar en ti. 

—¡Es injusto! Yo también sufro discriminación, más que muchos de ellos. Una panda de fascistas, eso es lo que son. 

—Hey. No los necesitas. No es tu lucha, Wade, no tienes ninguna razón por la que estar en Krakoa. Tendrás tiempo para ganarte su confianza y conseguir un sitio entre los suyos, si así lo deseas, y demostrar que se equivocan contigo, pero por ahora tu lugar está aquí. Hay gente en esta isla que depende de ti y que te necesita. Los X-Men no deberían ser el maldito foco de tu atención ahora. 

—Suenas como Rogue. — Murmuró sin mirarla.— Más mal hablada, pero como Rogue. — Elsa no sabía que había querido decir con eso, pero no sonaba como algo bueno. Seguía tan desanimado como antes, y de nuevo, como la última vez que Elsa lo vio así cuando Wade dejó al desnudo su lado más vulnerable al asesinar a Smash Smash, sintió la necesidad de consolarlo. 

Por mucho que hubiera agradecido descubrir cómo era el mercenario en realidad detrás de tanta broma gracias a momentos como este que le permitieron ver más allá, se dio cuenta de que, indudablemente, prefería mil veces al Wade alegre y bromista. No se paró dos veces a pensar que podía significar que la tristeza de Wade la afectara tanto y agarró su mano. 

—Hey. — Llamó su atención de nuevo. — Dije que no me iba a ir sin sacarte de aquí, pero ha sido un día jodidamente duro para ti, y si prefieres pasar el resto del día aquí hasta que tu enfado se disipe, lo entenderé y te dejaré tranquilo. A diferencia de otras veces, no tienes qué hacer frente a ningún problema ahora. No tienes que ir tras Kraven, preparar un entierro ni otro tipo de responsabilidad de la que hacerte cargo cuanto antes, ¿Y sabes qué? Te mereces unas malditas horas de descanso. 

Wade suspiró desalentado. Sus hombros cayeron un poco. 

—Night Wolf te pidió que vinieras a animarme, ¿Verdad? 

—Lo hizo. 

—Mm. 

—El lobo y yo tenemos un interés en común, parece ser.

Eso hizo que Wade finalmente la mirara con curiosidad. 

Elsa se levantó de la cama y carraspeó, colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

—No obstante... Por muy bien que te venga este descanso, sigo pensando que estarás mejor si sales de la cama y vienes conmigo. 

Wade pasó más tiempo callado del que pensó, dudoso. 

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó la cazadora tras un minuto. 

El otro levantó las manos de la cama en un gesto de resignación, dándose por vencido.

—Dame-- unos minutos para vestirme. 

—¿Estás desnudo? — Elsa levantó una ceja. Inconscientemente bajó la mirada hacia donde las sábanas empezaban a tapar el cuerpo del hombre, o a mostrar. Sintió la sangre subirsele a las mejillas al ver su peligrosa V abdominal. "Maldita sea" pensó y se sonrojó más al obligarse a apartar inmediatamente la mirada. Afortunadamente Wade no se había dado cuenta. 

—Sí, en pelota picada. Es la razón por la que no me he levantado a sacarte a empujones. 

—Curioso. Hubiera sido la primera vez que un hombre ligero de ropa me empuja para alejarme de una cama. 

Eso lo hizo reír. Soltó una bocanada de aire y sus hombros se sacudieron un poco. La cazadora sonrió. 

—No tan aburrida como pensabas, ¿no? —Tuvo que preguntarlo con cierto orgullo. 

—No te cuelgues medallas tan pronto. —- Replicó Wade, intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa sin mucho éxito.— Okay. Vale. Voy a vestirme. Vete. 

—Más te vale no cerrarme con el pestillo o te patearé el culo, Wilson. 

Era perfectamente capaz de echar la puerta abajo de ser necesario y los dos lo sabían. 

—Promesas, promesas.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Elsa abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella para dejarle espacio. Apoyó la espalda en la pared contigua y esperó. Allí, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar un muro en su cabeza que bloqueara pensamientos impuros e imágenes relacionadas con Wade y la desnudez. O lo intentó, al menos. 

—Un aprobado raspado por el esfuerzo. -— Susurró para sí. 

Maldita sea. Que no daría por deshacerse esa parte de sí misma que desearía haberse metido en la cama con el mercenario para animarlo de otra forma más divertida para ambos y que prometía cantidad de problemas. 

—Vale, ya estoy. —La voz de Wade junto al sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó como si hubiera sido pillada en medio de una travesura. Se apartó de la pared y sacó sus manos de los bolsillos, mirándolo a él. Wade se había puesto el traje y la máscara, como siempre que se lo encontraba. Notó que se había dejado la corona y las armas. (Las visibles; estaba segura de que llevaría más de una oculta)

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué restaurante caro vas a llevarme a cenar? —Wade se cruzó de brazos. —Espero al menos una estrella michelín. Sé que los Bloodstone tenéis mucha pasta, y pagas tú. 

—Nada más alejado de eso. — Prefirió no comentar acerca de que la hora de la cena les quedaba también lejos. — Pensé en quedarnos aquí, en la isla, y que podrías enseñarme la zona. No he sido muy bien recibida antes. 

La verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de ser teleportada a otro sitio pasando a través de un portal con la forma de un culo o ser vomitada encima por un monstruo para aparecer en el centro de Nueva York, muchas gracias. 

—Mmm. Podría equivocarme, pero tal vez el hecho de que escuchar tu nombre y apellido infunda terror a los monstruos por tantos de ellos que te has cargado puede que tenga algo que ver con que no te inviten a pasar a sus casas con una sonrisa al verte. 

—Puede... —Se encogió de hombros.— Pero nadie tiene por que saber quién soy. Dudo que sea reconocida solo por mi físico. Como mucho los lugareños se sorprenderán de ver a una humana en su territorio. 

Wade se dio dos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice, pensativo. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. Hace unos días la Strikeforce no fue muy bien recibida tampoco. El ambiente se vuelve... Tenso cuando los monstruos ven humanos cerca de ellos. No puedes culparlos.

—Tú pareces gustarles, y no sólo por ser su rey. — Señaló. —Cuento con que no me lancen piedras estando contigo.

—Heh, te aseguro que no. — Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y empezaron a caminar. —Y si alguno se sobrepasa lo mandaré a que le corten la cabeza. 

Elsa formó una mueca. Sabía que bromeaba pero la imagen fue desagradable. 

—Ya, eh, no. No me hagas favores. 

-/-

Fuera pronto para cenar o no, la cuestión es que por antojo de Wade terminaron en uno de los restaurantes donde se servía comida mexicana. Tanto el dueño humano y extranjero del local como el monstruo que los atendió hablaban su idioma a la perfección. Afortunadamente nadie parecía haber reconocido a la cazadora. Si había recibido miradas y había protagonizado algún que otro nuevo rumor era por ser una mujer atractiva que acompañaba al rey de los monstruos. Trató de ignorar la repercusión que tendría su quedada. 

El mercenario pidió un menú entero con varios tacos, quesadillas, patatas fritas y un refresco. La fémina se conformó con una cerveza y unos cuantos aros de cebolla. 

—¿Llevas a todas las mujeres a comer mexicano en la primera cita? No es usual. 

"Por el amor de Dios. Deja de flirtear con él."

Paró de lamerse la salsa picante del labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de que involuntariamente se estaba sobrepasando y que su broma podría ser malinterpretada. 

Aunque la máscara tapaba los ojos de Wade estuvo segura de que siguió su movimiento. Luego esas dos esferas blancas se estrecharon, dándole una mirada de enfado y desaprobación. Y para su gran sorpresa, dijo:

—Sé lo que estás haciendo y deberías parar. 

Elsa se quedó perpleja. 

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? 

—No te creas que no me he percatado de ese cliché en películas. — Estirándose en su asiento, comenzó a narrar. -La mujer tremendamente sexy (esa eres tú) actúa de forma encantadora para encandilar al otro y bajar su guardia para que cuando lo tenga justo como quiere: atontado con la boca abierta y medio babeando por ella, poder robarle sus patatas fritas sin que le reproche en toda la cita. ¿Pero sabes que? No va a funcionar conmigo. No vas a comerte mis patatas. — Muy seguro de sus palabras cogió su bandeja de patatas y se la acercó a su lado de la mesa, lejos del alcance de la cazadora que frunció el ceño. 

—Huh. Eres ridículo. No quiero tus estúpidas patatas. Si quisiera patatas hubiera pedido yo. 

A riesgo de que le escupieran en ellas. No se fiaba ni un pelo de comer en esa isla. Había tenido que ordenar a Wade que pidiera por ella. Más valía prevenir. 

Wade seguía mirándola de la misma forma, sin convicción. Colocó las manos debajo de la barbilla. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Cual es la razón del flirteo? —Elsa vio como la quesadilla que Wade tenía en una mano goteó sobre su traje. Decidió no comentar nada y solo sonrió mirándolo a la cara. 

—¿Necesito una razón? — Cuestionó. 

Se hizo el silencio. Luego Wade ladeó la cabeza y se quitó la máscara. 

—Estoy... Confuso. ¿No tienes un novio ricachón esperando en tu cara mansión con una copa del mejor vino y una bandeja de delicatessens varias al que pueda molestarle? 

— Nah. No he tenido pareja desde hace mucho. — No era por falta de pretendientes; tuvo un montón, el motivo era que no había querido complicar más su vida. Matar monstruos y tener alguna que otra quedada con amigos era todo cuanto quería meter en su agenda. Eso dejaba fuera los amoríos y distracciones varias. De hecho, Wade había sido el primero en despertar su interés en ese sentido en mucho tiempo. 

En cierto modo, ahora que sacaba el tema, se daba cuenta de que, aunque ni lo había necesitado ni querido, sí que había echado un poco de menos las primeras citas. El flirteo inicial, los nervios, ese pique cómplice y mutuo de cuando el interés está en ambas contrapartes, presente y muy notable. Esto estaba lejos de ser una cita, pero cumplía con todo eso. 

Era agradable y refrescante estar con Wade. Era divertido, y sorprendentemente tierno, aunque tuviera más de un cable suelto en su cabeza, pero por eso no podía culparlo.

También era risible e irónico que después de tanto tiempo dando esquivas a hombres fuera Deadpool el que se hubiera metido dentro de su piel. 

Deadpool, alguien que había despreciado un mes atrás y que ahora la estaba mirando con sorpresa e interés. 

—Creí-- en fin, que iba a ser todo lo contrario. Es decir, todas las mujeres como tú suelen estar, ya sabes, pilladas por un Mister Universo pijorro. 

Elsa sonrió y dio un trago a su cerveza. 

—¿Qué hay de ti? 

—Definitivamente no hay un buenorro esperándome en mi habitación con una botella de vino caro. — Elsa se tuvo que reír ahí.- Demonios, nunca nadie me ha esperado en las sábanas de mi cama con una copa de vino. O eso creo. —Se quedó pensativo entonces después de dar un bocado a una quesadilla y Elsa frunció el ceño. 

—¿Crees? 

—Hay... Um. Huecos en mi memoria que... No importa. —Sacudió la cabeza. Elsa siguió mirándolo con preocupación y sospecha. 

—¿Puedes elaborar más? 

Wade resopló.

—Estoy como una regadera y estoy seguro de haber olvidado momentos de mi vida. —Directo y claro. 

Por unos segundos ella no supo que responder. 

—Quizá sea bueno, dado el estilo de vida que has llevado. — Repuso con cuidado. Le hubiera gustado añadir algo más, ofrecerle su apoyo, pero Wade no la dejó continuar. 

—Quizá. — Carraspeó. — ¿De qué estabamos hablando? 

—De antiguas parejas y falta de ellas. 

—Certo. Entonces... ¿No hay nadie especial en tu vida? ¿O en tu punto de mira? 

El cambio de tema fue imprevisto. 

—Más... o menos. Pero no. 

—Uh-huh. Eso es incoherente y no tiene ningún sentido. Me voy a quedar con ese más o menos que es totalmente un sí encubierto. Te refieres a mí, ¿verdad? . La innegable atracción entre nosotros ha cruzado la línea de lo serio y del no retorno. 

—Tampoco te pases. Hay tensión entre nosotros pero eso no quiere decir que actúe. 

Wade se quedó con la boca semi abierta. Claramente no había esperado que le diera la razón, sino que negara que hubiera algo entre ellos o que lo llamara imbécil. Con una sonrisa, ahora que estaba tan descolocado, Elsa robó una de sus patatas fritas. 

A veces se adoraba a sí misma.

Wade parpadeó perplejo. 

—Eso es un movimiento injusto. 

—¿Hablamos de la patata? 

—No, olvida la puta patata. Hablo de nosotros. Has admitido que hay tensión entre tú y yo y ahora vas a echarte atrás y hacer como si nada. 

Elsa suspiró. 

—No quiero problemas, Wade. Estoy bien tal como estoy y con la relación que tengo contigo ahora. 

—"Problemas" —Estiró los labios en un puchero. — Esa es una mentalidad muy pesimista, perdona que te diga. Miras de cara al futuro pensando en posibles giros desastrosos que esto puede tomar en vez de pensar en el presente y en lo beneficioso para ambos que sería abandonar este restaurante e ir a pasar uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida. 

—¿Me estás... proponiendo sexo, Wilson? — Cuestionó con una cara de póker que el mercenario no supo como interpretar. 

—Sssno. Sí. No. ¿No? 

—Ugh. Esto es una mala idea. - Elsa se dio un golpe en la frente. - Cambiemos de tema. 

—Espera ¡No! —inmediatamente Wade se sentó recto, arrepentido. — No me refería a eso. Osea, nunca te diría que no a lo de acostarnos juntos, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza. Tendrás tus cosas negativas-- pero quién demonios iba a rechazarte. 

—No lo estás arreglando. — Gruñó.

Wade tomó una bocanada de aire. 

—Digo que... La he cagado al bromear con irnos directos a hacer cosas de rating R por las que habría que poner una nueva etiqueta en el fic como aviso previo. No es eso lo que quiero. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

El silencio reinó por un instante. 

—¿Todo... lo que puedas ofrecerme? 

—Eso es-- revelador. - Dijo la cazadora, y tragó saliva. Se sintió culpable porque él estaba confesando demasiado y ella iba a tener que seguir rechazándolo lo más buenamente posible. 

—Sí. Es... Mira, no creo que sea una gran sorpresa, pero a pesar de que me pones de los nervios la mayor parte del tiempo y me entran ganas de empujarte al mar y más concretamente donde descansa el Kraken más violento... me gustas. 

Elsa bajó la mirada a sus manos cuando los dedos de Wade rozaron los suyos y parpadeó. 

—Por desgracia para ambos, el sentimiento es mutuo. 

Wade se inclinó un poco hacia delante, interrumpiendola antes de poder pronunciar el "pero" que seguía a su frase. 

—Quiero más citas contigo. 

Elsa cerró los ojos. Sus pulsaciones estaban aceleradas pero su cabeza era un mar de dudas. 

—No-- lo sé, Wade. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? - Preguntó con un tono quejoso. Ante la expresión indecisa de la cazadora siguió insistiendo. — Venga, has venido aquí conmigo para animarme. No puedes rechazarme ahora después de admitir que sientes lo mismo. Sería cruel, incluso para ti. 

Elsa apartó la mano y se cruzó de brazos, torciendo los labios. 

—Estás jugando sucio ahora con chantaje emocional. 

Pero maldita sea, tenía razón. 

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. - Replicó Wade con una victoriosa sonrisa torcida. 

Ella en cambio puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Por Dios santo. ¢¥&#€&. Está bien. Una cita. —Mientras la sonrisa de Wade se iba agrandando ella le lanzaba su mirada más intimidante. —Como la cagues, Wilson, tu culo acabará en el mar con el jodido Kraken. 

—Esa amenaza ya la he usado yo antes. Es mía. Búscate algo ingenioso. 

—Te odio profundamente. 

—¿Te cuesta, eh? 

—Vas a darme todas tus malditas patatas.


End file.
